


Mmm! Lights!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bob says lights are tasty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm! Lights!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bob  
>  **Warnings:** Cybertronians celebrating a holiday for absolutely no good reason other than the decorations are pretty.  
>  **Other Notes:** Crack. Utter crack!

Bob listened to his master snarl and grumble. He was unhappy about something, but Bob couldn’t begin to fathom what. Then again, his master seemed to like snarling and grumbling, and sometimes even shouting. He didn’t shout at Bob, so Bob didn’t let the noisiness bother him. Besides. He had better things to do.

There was some really cold white stuff out here, and it was fun to burrow into. It got under his plating, but a good vigorous shake took care of that. That usually made the little soft things squeal and squeak at him, but they weren’t terribly important to Bob. He couldn’t eat them. Well, he wasn’t _allowed_ to eat them, so he had no idea if they were any good or not. His master would point at him and use his stern unhappy voice though, so Bob left them alone. They weren’t even any fun to chase. He’d tried, and one had popped loudly at him, squealing and squeaking, waving the little metal thing around in its hand.

It’d stung.

Not like a terrible wound, but he’d had a dent in his plating that’d itched for a few days.

Definitely no fun.

The white stuff was though!

Bob shoved his face to the ground, then pushed himself forward with just his back legs, front limb sets dragging under his body. He chittered, then sat up to sneeze as the white stuff went up his olfactory sensor. He gave himself another good shake, then plowed along some more.

Bob eventually got tired of the cold tingles up his nose, and bounded back over to his master and the red not-quite-master. They were rumbling at each other. Not purring like they did in the dark most recharge cycles, but in that strange language of theirs that Bob had figured out a couple words to.

That wasn’t what caught his attention, however. No. The colors! Bob snuffled along the thin green cable, and prodded one of the glowing colors. It _tinked_ at him, and he chuffed, bouncing back, then forward at it.

He cocked his helm to the side, and stared at it, waiting.

The colors waited back.

Bob crouched low, and skittered to the side, hissing and leaping away as they suddenly moved. He looked up as master and not-quite-master barked in that funny way they had when they were really happy. Bob chuffed again, and waggled his aft end.

He liked it when they were making happy sounds.

But he had things to do.

Like stalk his prey, which was slithering away while trying to hide itself under the cold white stuff. Bob stalked after it, able to see the colors very easily. He stopped when it stopped, crouching down so his belly was in the white stuff. He crept forward slowly, and when he was sure he had it…

Pounced!

Bob retracted the grill that protected his mouth, and sank his teeth right into the one of the colors. It popped in his mouth, but unlike the little soft things, this pop tasted almost like the treats master fed him. He lifted his helm to look, licking his chops. One of the colors was gone, but three more remained along the cable.

Bob sidled over toward a yellow light, and pounced it. It popped in his mouth deliciously! He chirruped, and wiggled, then remembered himself.

He tackled the blue next, churring as he killed it. The last one was the best. The bright green the only color left. He stalked it carefully, determined not to lose this last treat. With a pounce and a bite, Bob caught his prey, its life popping with a last whiff of ozone into his mouth. He purred, and gnawed the duller green wire, rumbling happily, and ignoring the small soft thing that was squeaking off to his side.

“Bob,” his master said, couching down to scratch at his helm, rubbing just right at the base of his antenna.

Bob chirped and stood, pushing his helm into those wonderful fingers. His master rumbled more words, and Bob purred happily, knowing by the tone of voice that his master was happy.

“Come,” master said, and stood, patting his leg. Bob trotted after him, but kept his optics open for any more of the colors. They had been tasty!

**Author's Note:**

> [Bob in Lights by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263004)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bob in Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263004) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
